onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Literary Technique pages: delete
Joekido has created many pages that are essentially unnecessary and highly unrelated with One Piece. Those eight Category:Literary Technique|literary technique pages (and the Supernatural Abilities that he also created, above others if I am missing any) are not needed, since they are not part of the storyline. They are merely telling how authors write a story, and do not actually function within the story like a bounty or Devil Fruit. Please think about whether these pages should remain or be deleted. Yatanogarasu 01:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :On a related issue, I think that Category:Seiyū|Seiyū, Category:Voice Actors|Voice Actors, and Production Companies and all related pages should be eradicated as well, as they are too vague in relation to the storyline itself. Yatanogarasu 01:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :The latter were created in good faith, but never took off ground. The first half, yeah, thats a "Joekido page" he means well, the overkeeness just backfires every so often. :As for Joekido's lot, just sort out if theres ground for delete and move on. Every so often, he gets something right and you have to admit its worth keeping. As annoying as these kind of pages are, patience with him can pay off sometimes. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 01:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :I think the literary technique pages should be kept. On Oda's page it said that this wikia is dedicated to not only OP but Oda's other works as well. I think that can be extended to include how he writes the story, and although they haven't been stated in the manga directly, there are those literary devices. Going Merry's final act was a deus ex machina, Blackbeard showing up at Marineford was a plot twist. I think they are relevant.DancePowderer 01:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how I feel about these. Whenever examples from One Piece are used they can be pretty interesting... Actually I have a problem with some other pages that that I feel have even less of a reason to be on here. Like Captain Hook and other misc. pirates. I don't understand why we don't just link to other sites in the "external links" section of whatever it's being referred from, when those other sites are far more likely to have detailed information about those various characters/people... Anyway, the voice actors and production pages should be kept. They're still an integral part of One Piece, and I think they may be expanded eventually. Where as the other Literary devices page... hm, maybe they could all be merged into one? --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Back then, we didn't have the knowledge of external links/wikipedia linking. Now we do. One-Winged Hawk 10:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Supernatural Abilities page seem redundant but the Category:Literary Technique|Literary Technique articles look useful. The Category:Seiyū|Seiyū and Category:Voice Actors|Voice Actors pages are related to the anime part of the series so they are relevant, as are the Production Companies for both. I think that I share YazzyDream's opinion above, regarding the misc. pages like Hook! Those pages represent the real problem and should be linked externally like we've always done so many times before. MasterDeva 08:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Right, SeaTerror is the one who said that the literary techniques should be deleted, but he has yet to make any contribution to this forum, so should we wait for him and some other opinions, or just start voting? Yatanogarasu 08:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :L.Techinque is a wasteful category considering pretty much everything in it is stuff that is unness. to the wikia. Honestly, everyone should either know what a flashback is, or we can link to wikipedia via it. They were all started in good faith but not all of them should stay. Things like this can actually be lumped into one article if need be; also this kind of thing isn't really what our wikia is for. One-Winged Hawk 10:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree in deleting "literaly tecniques", "supernatural abilities", but i think we should keep "seiyu and voice actors". PS sometimes using "random page's button" i find empty pages with the "candidate for delection page" template. What are you waiting to delete them? They're empty! --Meganoide 11:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Many are waiting for admin attention, we were left with no admin for a while until the call was made. One-Winged Hawk 11:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) YazzyDream mentioned exactly what articles I was talking about on my talk page yesterday. The pirate pages are not needed and can just be externally linked. The literacy techniques are not needed because they have no real relation to One Piece other than Oda uses them. The Seiyuu and voice actors can all be merged into one article because most of them just mention what work they have done. Maybe only keep the Straw Hat Pirate Seiyuu articles alone. The only production company I think might have a chance to stay is Toei. Other than that the others are all useless. SeaTerror 14:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, besides, Oda uses paper and pen to write and draw the manga, and you don't go creating pages for those, do you? We don't want to end up like the Harry Potter Wikia, where they create a page for virtually everything, even something simple like ink or chocolate cake, among many others, when those things barely made an appearance in the series. We definitely do NOT want to end up like them. Yatanogarasu 18:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the Harry Potter examples seriously made me laugh - just brilliant. Else agree with Seaterror, merging the Seiyuu pages might be worth it - but the literary techniques article should be removed (for the reasons already mentioned)Jinbe 18:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The pages about and Unseen Character look rather interesting and would be nice to stay. I don't know if we can merge all the Category:Seiyū|Seiyū, Category:Voice Actors|Voice Actors into a single article though... Toei should definitely stay, maybe Funimation and 4Kids too. We have pages making comparisons between the heavily edited version and the original so that gives somewhat a reason for 4Kids to stay. Viz would be another candidate because it mentions the kind of differences they've created from the original Japanese version to the translated English one. By the way, no one has left a message on Joekido's talk page to notify him of this discussion. MasterDeva 19:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :There, I just invited him. And I say, the voice actors and seiyu should really be merged, since they are all too stubby and whatnot, like the classification of swords. Yatanogarasu 19:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If it can be done neatly and whatnot I'm in favor of it. Just don't leave a messy page with everything thrown into the blender and there should be no problem with it. MasterDeva 19:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::That reminds me, I was thinking doing the same with the Animal Species/Strong World page with all the animals. I brought it up on the talk page there, but nobody seems to notice. Any problems or objections there? Yatanogarasu 19:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to give this site as many pages as it can, We don't need just pages that would focus just with the plots. There is nothing wrong with creating pages that analzye the series, the voice actor pages don't need to be merged and I wnated to give all animals there own pages. This series is very detailed complex and big, we need to create pages that can explore everything about One Piece, not just the plot. Look at the Lost wikia for shit's sake. This is why I wanted to create a wikia that will allow all these pages to exist without anyone caring if it's big or not but I'm still staying on this wikia. Joekido 12:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :"Give this site as many pages as it can", that doesn't mean load it up with pages that give irrelevant information. And if we're creating a page for everything, don't you think we would have gone with the idea of one page for each attack/technique long ago? I suggested that, and it never went through, because for the fear of losing those pages amidst all those other pages, same goes for animals. Yatanogarasu 17:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Come to think of it, do we still want the Flying Slash page? Yatanogarasu 17:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The wikia does not need articles unrelated to One Piece just to give the wikia a higher article count. Just look at the Harry Potter wikia examples. Those are exactly what you would support if you were allowed to keep on making them. SeaTerror 20:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Look here, and no I don't want to hear any "this is not Lost wikia" http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Literary_device. But I was not far-fatched when I created the literary pages, I have seen many of them in One Piece and all of them are related to One Piece so I don't see how they can be unrelated just because it doe not talk about the plot. There is nothing wrong with having a anayzing pages on this wikia and SeaTerror needs to understand that. I have to be honest, I'm tired of this and I want this to stop, the only way for this to stop if SeaTerror understands and stop being subborn Joekido 20:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) They have nothing to do with One Piece because they are not actually about One Piece itself but are using examples. Also I'm not the only one who thinks they should be deleted. SeaTerror 01:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :What is interesting in some of those pages (Literary Techniques, Amputation) is the lists of "examples" from One Piece. This is worth keeping. If the wiki is about One Piece, having articles about the use of this or that technique in the manga is perfectly relevant; as Joekido says, the wiki is not only about the plot. :I agree that these articles are not satisfying as such. But I think the angle from which they are presented is the problem. They should be "Literary Techniques in One Piece", "List of Amputees in One Piece", and include thorough lists. sff9 (talk) 10:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Everybody else but you 2 disagree then. I already stated why they are not needed and so has everybody else. SeaTerror 19:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Huh... No? DancePowderer said "I think the literary technique pages should be kept. ... I think they are relevant". YazzyDream said "Whenever examples from One Piece are used they can be pretty interesting ... the other Literary devices page... hm, maybe they could all be merged into one?". MasterDeva said "The pages about Literary Technique and Unseen Character look rather interesting and would be nice to stay". How can you say that everybody disagree but Joekido and I??? :Plus, you stated that these pages are not needed because they are "not related to the wikia"; I can't find any other argument you'd have pointed out. Now, my previous message specifically answers to this argument, so it's a little weak to just say "I already stated why they are not needed" without even answering to any point of my message. sff9 (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You're wrong then. They have no relation to One Piece because they are just literacy techniques. Just because Oda used some of them doesn't mean they are needed on the Wikia. Also http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archetype Yeah. That really is all about One Piece. Apparently Carl Jung, Christopher Volger, Akira Toriyama, and Joseph Campbell all wrote One Piece. SeaTerror 15:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that as such they seem irrelevant, but they contain valuable information about the manga. Information about the manga is related to the manga, isn't it? I just try to find a way to present these pieces of information in a manner that would satisfy everyone. :As for : your ironic comment does not convince me at all. This page contains analysis of the manga. Again, if it were named "Use of Archetypes in One Piece", there wouldn't be any relevance debate. sff9 (talk) 16:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You missed the entire point Sea. I suggest you give it up and accept it. Joekido 16:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They are irrelevant regardless of how much you try to justify them belonging on here. The page is about what those people have come up with and trying to throw it into One Piece. Oh God. I laughed at your irony Joekido. SeaTerror 17:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thoose are examples of Archetype. Not who throws them in. No one questions the thought that that Vogler, Jung and Campbell wrote LOST, why should we? And it appears that your trying to pick a fight reather then coming up with a real reaso why it's pointless. You just want this wikia to be focusing on the plot reather then then anaylzing the story. I'm trying to make this Wikia creative and you want to destroy it. Joekido 17:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) "You missed the entire point Sea. I suggest you give it up and accept it." That comment was hugely ironic coming from you when the majority of people wanted them deleted. If I was trying to destroy the wikia then I would have put deletion tags on everything such as Luffy's page. SeaTerror 17:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :"They are irrelevant regardless of how much you try to justify them belonging on here." → That is no argument. You don't answer to any of my points! Basically, you say "you're wrong", period. That's neither constructive nor respectful, are you aware of that? :"the majority of people wanted them deleted" → On this page, there currently are five persons who want the "Literary Techniques" pages to be deleted (you, Yatanogarasu, One-Winged Hawk, Meganoide, and Jinbe), and five who want them to be kept and/or merged and/or slightly modified (Joekido, DancePowderer, YazzyDream, MasterDeva, and me). How is it a majority? sff9 (talk) 22:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I just asked DancePowderer, and he agreed that we should just delete them. That shifts the vote to 6:4, majority says delete. Yatanogarasu 20:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You are all making a biggest mistake possible. Joekido 02:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) We still need to do with http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup too. SeaTerror 17:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hope the forum's closed : Here is the page that has been restored ;